The confession
by GeorgiaGinger
Summary: Kakashi finally admits he loves Iruka and they have...a 'wounderful' night. WELL KAKASHI DOSE! Yaoi KAKA/IRU


Quick one shot story and I don't own the people named below. Oh just to add this was before Team 7 came together.

**Kakashi's Confession**

It was a moonlit night and Kakashi had invited Iruka to his apartment to discuss important matters, but little did Iruka know that this meeting would change his life. It was 8pm when Iruka showed up at the apartment, he nocked on the door and when Kakashi answered it he seemed different "Hey Iruka glad you could come." Kakashi said with a slightly shy voice.

"Hi Kakashi, you ok tonight you seem a little odd?"

"I'm fine, please come in" he jestered Iruka in and showed him the way to the living room. In the middle of the room was a table with a few papers scatered over it and a super soft sofa "Please have a seat, can I get you anything to drink Iruka?"

"I could go for a beer if you don't mind."

"Ok" as Kakashi walk to the kitchen he couldn't stop giggling in a nervous way, Iruka picked up on it decided when Kakashi came back he would ask to know what was wrong with him. (_I'm worried about Kakashi, hes usally so cool and laided back but to night somthing is wrong, I mean he can't stop giggling and that's odd, heck the dude barly smiles let alone giggle._) Iruka thought to himself.

Kakashi entered the room and handed Iruka his drink he had also got 1 for himself, they both took a drink from their beer and Iuka stop he turned his head to face Kakashi and said boldly "Ok Kakashi I can tell somthings up so don't bother liaing to me, now what is it?" Kakashi put his drink down and turned to face Iruka "Are you sure you want to know the truth Iruka even though it may charge our frendship for good?" Iruka then was silent for a long time. (_It may change mine and Kakashi's friendship what should I do?_)

After a long hard think [WHICH WAS ABOUT 45 SECONDS] Iruka replied "Nothing could change our friendship, for good atleast so just spit it out already." Kakashi looked at the floor then at Iruka and said shily "Fine if that's what you want, but trust me this will change our friendship, Iruka close your eyes"

"Close my eyes?"

"Just do it please Iruka?"

"Fine Kakashi." So Iruka closed his eyes, as soon as he had done so Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Iruka right on the lips, hugging him as he did. Iruka shouldly opened his eyes and pushed Kakashi away.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT KAKASHI!"

Kakashi pulled his mask back on and replied "I told you it would change our friendship because I want to be more than friends with you Iruka, when i'm with you I go all hot and warm inside and all I want to do is hold you in my arms."

Iruka's face looked at Kakashi with shock and shyness because deep down that's how he felt too. "But if you can't except that Iruka your free to go home, sorry for wasting your time." Kakashi got up to leave, but Iruka pulled him back on the sofa, he slipped Kakashi's mask off. "Iruka what are you-" Kakashi got stoped before he could finsh what he said by Iruka pressing his lips on to Kakashi's, when he finally stopped [WHICH WENT ON FOR ABOUT 3 MINS] Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear "Lets take this to the bed room Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes glemed at this and the 2 of them made their way to the bed room.

When they entered Iruka started having second thoughts on what was about to happen, but Kakashi on the other hand was ready to go so naturally he made the first move by coming up behind Iruka and started kissing his neck.

(_I'm sure he won't go too far with this, I mean he won't be rough with me, will he?_) Iruka thought to himself while holding Kakashi's head, running his fingers through his hair. Little did Iruka notice Kakashi's hands moving, one up into Iruka's shirt and the other one into his jeans, and by the time he had noticed it was too late.

Kakashi had already pined Iruka to the wall grabbing and rubbing his crouch and kissing his neck while following the muscle lines with his fingers on his chest, "Kakashi you go so fast...ahm"

"You know me Iruka I hate being slow and by the sound of you, you like it too." Kakashi pushed Iruka playfully on to the bed and slowly crawled up to him, when he reached his head they fell into a deep kiss and Kakashi was still grabbing and rubbing Iruka. The 2 of them moaned in pleasure, until Kakashi got frisky and suddenly pulled away and flip Iruka over, pulling down Iruka's jeans and boxers. "Ka...Kakashi wh...What are you doing?"

"Trust me you'll like it." Kakashi started licking and kissing Iruka's nice, firm ass while at the same time trying to make himself big down below.

"Ooh Kakashi...mm...ah." Iruka was barely able to speak over his moaning, Kakashi moved his tongue closer to Iruka's entrance trying to get it moist, and licked and sort of drooled over it, " Amh...what are you gona...ooo...do Kakas...ooom" He had felt Kakashi's crouch get bigger with his foot.

"You're about to find out Iruka." Kakashi laughed a little evilly after saying that, Kakashi pulled down his trousers and boxers and moved so he could enter Iruka. "Here I come ready or not." Kakashi pushed into Iruka, "AGHH...NO NO...ST...STOP!" Screamed Iruka clinging on to the bed

"To late i'm already in; ok i'm gona start moving."

"NO DON'T ...YOU...DA...DARE...AGHHH!" It was too late again Kakashi had already started moving gaining speed.

For the rest of the night all people could hear was Iruka screaming inside of Kakashi's apartment, "That's it Iruka beg for mercy, you're such a turn on..." Kakashi would repeat over and over while Iruka screamed for him to stop, "GOD DAMN...STOP...PLE...PLEASE...AHH...AMHH!" Even though deep inside Iruka loved it and wanted it harder, he was gona make Kakashi earn that part of him. "Damn i'm gona cum Iruka...uhh!"

"DON'T YOU ...DARE D...DO IT IN...INSIDE ME!" Yelled Iruka hoping Kakashi would listen to him and this time he did, he pulled out and flipped Iruka over then he came all over his chest and stomach. Kakashi and Iruka lay on the bed next to each other panting. "You had so much come out of you Kakashi, it all over me."

"Really." Kakashi moved in and began kissing Iruka deep.

[THIS WENT ON FOR 4 MINS] When they finally came out of it to breath Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear "Ready for round 2?"

"Oh no you don't Kakashi, I think 1 fine for know; besides i'm still sore." Iruka sort of yelled. Kakashi laughed alittle then replied "Fine Iruka just this once because by the way you where screaming it must have been you first time, hahaha." Looking relieved and confused Iruka said "So it's not your first time Kakashi?"

"Well um... to be honest yes it was I mean with a guy it is, but hey let's not talk no more lets sleep to get some energy back."

"Fine." The 2 of them snuggled in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.

**THE END **


End file.
